Que Casualidad
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: Que casualidad, es exactamente la misma hora de la lluvia, el mismo café y el mismo día en que tu y yo nos conocimos. Aun lo recuerdo con claridad, tu temblabas de frío y yo te abrazaba dándote calor... Hoy es lo mismo, tu tiemblas de frío, pero no soy yo quien te abraza. Que casualidad, yo rompí tu corazón, y ese mismo día y sin saberlo, tu hiciste latir el mio.


**QUE CASUALIDAD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Farlan.**

 **.**

Que casualidad, es exactamente la misma hora de la lluvia, el mismo café y el mismo día en que tu y yo nos conocimos. Tu llevas un abrigó negro y una bufanda verde musgo, tengo el atrevimiento de decir que te ves igual de lindo que aquel día. Aun lo recuerdo con claridad, tu temblabas de frío y yo te abrazaba dándote calor... Hoy es lo mismo, tu tiemblas de frío, pero no soy yo quien te abraza.

¿Eren, cierto? El muchacho que justo ahora besa tu mejilla. Se ve joven... ¿Cuantos años tiene? No ah de pasar de los veinticinco, estoy seguro... No se porque digo esto, a ti la edad nunca te importo realmente.

Recargó mi mano en el cristal que nos separa y me quedo observando como el comienza a repartir tiernos besos por todo tu rostro. Besa tu frente, baja un poco y besa tu cien, baja mas y besa tu mejilla. Y entre beso y beso, sus labios se mueven, diciéndote algo. Ah de ser algo muy lindo, tu te sonrojas y tus labios forman una sonrisa. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que te vi así de feliz? Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

De un momento a otro, tu me miras. El color carmín en tus mejillas desaparece, tu cejas se frunces, demostrando tu disgusto. Oh ¿Eh arruinado tu cita? Lo siento Levi, ah sido sin querer.

Una solitaria lágrima escapa de tus orbes grisáceos. Tu, al darte cuenta, la quitas bruscamente antes de que tu novio se de cuenta. ¿Yo te echo llorar? Mira que soy imbécil, ni siquiera te eh dirigido la palabra y ya te hago daño.

Se que te duele, tus ojos lo delatan. Y aunque lo dudes, a mi me esta doliendo aún mas.

Pero todo fue mi culpa ¿No? Tu decidiste entregarte a mi, en cuerpo, alma, corazón, esencia, o en lo que sea. Te entregaste a mi en todo sentido, mostrándome ese lado tan lindo tuyo que nadie nunca ah visto. Ese lado tan romántico, tan cálido… Pero yo lo arruine, yo me encargue de cambiar todo eso, de convertir ese calor abrazador a un frió invernal. De trasformar esas palabras llenas de amor y promesas, a simples palabras, vacías, monótonas. ¿Como fui capaz de eso?

Ahora pago por mis crímenes. Mientras la lluvia golpea con fuerza contra el pavimentó, mojando mi cuerpo en el proceso, donde el frió de diciembre traspasa mi húmeda ropa y hace que me calen hasta los huesos, donde en mi pecho se instala un dolor insoportable, causado por verte con ese tal Eren, que alardea con gran orgullo ser tu novio.

Después de que nuestras miradas chocan por miseros segundos, tu la desvías. Tus labios intentan volver a sonreír, pero ya no puedes, una mueca es todo lo que consigues. Tu me miras de nuevo, supongo que ya no se puede evitar ¿No?

Quito mi mano del cristal y la muevo, saludándote. Tu alzas tu mano también y me saludas. Tu novio mira en mi dirección, frunce el entrecejo y toma tu mano derecha, besando en dorso y preguntándote algo.

 **"¿Quien es el?"**

Fue lo que quizá te dijo. Pongo mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón, mirando con atención. Quiero ver que cara pone al saber que soy tu ex. Tus tragas duro al no saber como responder, pero luego le sonríes y dejas un beso en su nariz, respondiendo.

 **"Un amigo, nada más"**

¿Un amigo? Venga, eso no lo esperaba ¿Ahora también negaras los cinco años juntos? Si, quizá no fui el mas romántico, o detallista, o lo que sea. Pero al menos admite que por algún momento de nuestra relación fuiste feliz.

Eren asiente, creo que esta conforme con tu respuesta. Toma tu mano izquierda y después de besarle el dorso, sus labios se posan sobre los tuyos con suavidad. Uh, eso me dolió.

Eh de admitir que nunca pensé ver esto... Verte besándote con otro. Realmente nunca pensé en separarme de ti... Mis ojos miran sus manos entrelazadas y es ahí cuando mi respiración de corta.

En tu dedo anular de tu mano izquierda, un anillo brilla como si fuese diamante. No llevas ni un año con el ¿Y ya te pidió matrimonio? Se nota que el sabe lo que quiere... El realmente te ama y aunque quiera pensar que no, que solo te casaras con el por despecho, algo dentro de mi me dice que estoy equivocado y que en realidad lo amas.

Y duele.

El empieza a besar tu mejilla con una adoración casi inhumana, en eso, tu me miras de nuevo y con discreción alzas tu mano, mostrándome tu anillo. Me sonríes, pero no es sincera, es como... Con culpa, vergüenza, como si te doliera hacerme esto. Suspiras, y lo besas, tomando su rostro entre tus manos. Y yo entiendo la indirecta.

Te miro por ultima vez, gravando en mi memoria cada rasgó de ti. Tratando de grabar con fuego en mi retina tu imagen. Una débil sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, al menos se que estas en buenas manos. Suspiro. Lentamente empiezo alejarme del café. Dejando pequeños trozos de mi alma a cada paso que doy, con la esperanza de que los encuentres y decidas seguirme. Aunque eso es tan estúpido. Es decir, tu ya tienes a alguien que aun llevando poco junto a ti, daría la vida solo por verte sonreír ¿Y yo? Ja, yo hasta hace poco me di cuenta de cuanto te amo.

La lluvia sigue cayendo, creo que incluso con mas fuerza. Mi casa esta a cinco minutos, pero yo ya no puedo mas. Ya no me queda fuerza.

Me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, soltando un largo sollozo mientras mis manos golpean el piso con impotencia. Soy patético, simplemente patético.

El día... Que entre lágrimas y sollozos hacías tus maletas, gritándome que ya no soportabas mas mi indiferencia. Que en mi cama solo te sentías como una tercera almohada y que en mi vida, tu estabas sobrando... Aquel día, no te detuve... Y Debí haberlo echo. Debí de detenerme y pedirte, no, suplicarte que no me dejarás. Pero en vez de eso, sostuve la puerta para que pudieras salir mas fácil, lo que causa que lloraras con mas intensidad y golpearas mi rostro. Yo que pensé que no te amaba Rivaille... lo pensé por tanto tiempo. Pero me eh equivocado

 **Te amo.**

Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, te amo aunque tu ya no me ames, te amo como todo un imbécil que no se dio cuenta antes. Y hoy al verte con otro, solo hizo que creciera esto que siento por ti. Te amo tanto, joder.

Dejo escapar otro sollozo, uno largo, grave, semejando un grito agónico. Mis nudillos sangrantes por tanto golpear el piso me arden, pero sigo golpeando el pavimento con toda mi fuerza. Las lágrimas caen te de mis ojos, camuflajeandose con la lluvia, la cual parece ser la única que comprende mi sentir.

Que casualidad, yo rompí tu corazón, y ese mismo día y sin saberlo, tu hiciste latir el mio.

.

.

.

.

Holi .3. les cuento algo curioso?

Tengo la rara manía de escribir la letra de alguna canción y basándome en eso, hacer un fic xD huehuehue es pedejamente divertido!

Quieren un fic de su pareja favorita? Solo dejenme el nombre de una cancion -en un review obviamente.- Y yo les hare el One-shot uwu

Bueno, ahora Mukuro se va a corregir muchos one-shot con horrores de ortografía (*3*)9

Adios criaturitas del shaoi~!


End file.
